Acosador
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Kurama tenía una gran duda, ¿por qué razón Minamisawa no paraba de acosarlo? Minamisawa x Kurama YAOI


**Hooolaaaa, k tal? ^-^ espero que bien. La verdad es que es la tercera vez que me atrevo a publicar un one-shot de IE GO! XD Espero que me haya quedado bien jeje.**

**_Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven GO, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Os aseguro que cuando me pertenezca lo sabréis fijísimo!**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acosador<strong>

**(Minamisawa Atsushi x Kurama Norihito)**

—¡Deja de seguirme! —gritó Kurama avanzando más rápido para dejar atrás al chico que venía siguiéndole. Minamisawa sonrió y dijo:

—Vamos Kurama-kun, solo te estoy acompañando al instituto, ¿tan malo es?

—¡Coge otro camino! ¡No me sigas! —gruñó de nuevo el moreno, haciendo que el mayor suspirara divertido.

—No puedes negarme que no te guste que esté contigo… —murmuró el chico en el oído de Kurama, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se alterara… ¿cuándo se había acercando tanto a él?

—¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido acosador!

Kurama intentó darle con la cartera del instituto, pero Minamisawa la esquivó con una sonrisa… le encantaba poner nervioso a su pequeño amigo.

—Kurama-kun, no te pongas así —sonrió Minamisawa viendo como Kurama se ponía algo más rojo. El nombrado apretó los dientes y gritó:

—¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¡Y no me llames Kurama-kun!

Se dio la vuelta y se puso a caminar con rapidez, pero el del pelo violeta no tardó en seguirle. El chico moreno se estaba empezando a mosquear… ¿acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer ese chico que lo seguía?

—¡Deja de seguirme!

—¡Vamos! ¡No te pongas así, Kurama-kun!

—¡Que no me llames Kurama-kun!

Minutos después…

Mierda, había pasado todo el trayecto intentando sacárselo de encima, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que iban al mismo maldito instituto. Entró con paso lento al Raimon y echó un suspiro realmente pesado, ahora en ese instante estaba cansado.

—Si no hubieras corrido para intentar librarte de mí, ahora no estarías así —dijo Minamisawa con una sonrisa. Kurama lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó:

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu aula? —preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor, haciendo que se ruborizara—. Como ahora estás cansado, quizás debería llevarte en volandas, ¿no?

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del chico y gritó:

—¡Vete a tu clase y déjame en paz!

Se dio la vuelta con un gran sonrojo en su cara y se dirigió rápidamente a su aula. El corazón le palpitaba al cien por cien y su rostro seguía ruborizado… ¿por qué?

"_No puedes negarme que no te guste que esté contigo…"_

Kurama meneó la cabeza para sacarse eso que le había dicho su "amigo" de camino a su clase… ¡maldito Minamisawa Atsushi!

…

Al finalizar las clases, Kurama bostezó y se dirigió a la salida, no tenía ganas de nada. Iba tan despistado, que no notó que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de Norihito al sentir una palmada en su trasero. Un aura tétrica le rodeó y giró la vista con una mirada perforadora: ahí estaba, Minamisawa Atsushi, que no parecía tenerle miedo al chico de cabello blanco.

—Eres… eres un… —gruñía el chico mientras sonaba el choque de sus dientes, dando a entender lo furioso que estaba. Minamisawa sonrió y susurró:

—Tenía ganas de hacer eso, de verdad.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —gritó Kurama a todo pulmón mientras atentaba al mayor con la cartera una y otra vez.

¡Oh vamos! Minamisawa Atsushi conocía todas y cada una de las formas de ataque de Kurama Norihito (no me extraña, después de las veces que lo acosa), era facilísimo esquivar sus ataques. Los alumnos y profesores que pasaban por allí miraban eso con una gota en la cabeza, pero no se extrañaban… era una escena muy cotidiana.

Kurama paró de intentar darle con la cartera y miró al peli violeta algo ruborizado y jadeante. Atsushi sonrió de manera pervertida, haciendo que el menor se tensara.

—Hm…

—¿A-A qué viene… esa sonrisa?

—No puedes ser tan inocente, Kurama-kun —susurró el chico mientras quedaba su cara a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amigo, haciendo que se ruborizara y que su corazón empezara a acelerarse.

—_¿Q-Qué? _¡A-Aléjate de mí! —gritó el menor nervioso mientras le daba con la cartera en la cara… al parecer el mayor había bajado la guardia.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Minamisawa llevándose la mano a la cara para intentar tranquilizar el dolor del golpe.

Kurama se dio la vuelta y se puso a correr en dirección a su casa, aún con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas y con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

—_¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso? _—pensó mientras seguía corriendo.

…

Y al día siguiente vuelta a lo mismo. Kurama detuvo sus pasos de camino al instituto y volteó encarando a Minamisawa, quién lo miraba con tranquilidad.

—¿Sucede algo, Kurama-kun? —preguntó el mayor tranquilamente. El moreno resopló molesto y gruñó:

—No me llames Kurama-kun y… sí, sí que sucede algo. ¡Deja de meterte conmigo!

—¿Meterse contigo? ¿Quién ha hecho eso? —preguntó Atsushi levantando una ceja en señal de confusión. Una vena palpitó en la cabeza del peliblanco y gritó:

—¡Tú! ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

Minamisawa lo miró con algo de sorpresa y después empezó a reírse, haciendo que Kurama se quedara extrañado y furioso… ¿se estaba riendo de él?

—¿De… de qué te ríes? ¡No te burles de mí! —refunfuñó el menor fastidiado. El peli violeta lo miró y dijo:

—¿Burlarme de ti? ¿Cuándo hice yo eso? La verdad es que eres muy inocente.

—¿Inocente? —preguntó el menor algo ofendido, no le gustaba que lo tomaran por un niño pequeño.

—Pero —dijo el mayor acorralando a Kurama en la pared—, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Un gran rubor no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas del chico, haciendo que su corazón empezara a bombear con más rapidez.

—¿V-Ves cómo te estás burlando? —dijo mientras se apartaba de él—. ¡No te me acerques, pervertido!

Kurama salió de allí con paso rápido, aún avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—_¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso cuando se acerca a mí? ¡No tiene sentido! _

…

Tanto en el instituto como en el entrenamiento, Minamisawa había hecho exactamente lo mismo que los otros días… acosar a su pequeño amigo Kurama Norihito.

El menor estaba replanteándose seriamente en hablar con él, últimamente le estaba produciendo sensaciones extrañas cuando él estaba cerca: sonrojos involuntarios, el corazón se aceleraba, se ponía nervioso… cosas que parecían ilógicas y que apenas tenían sentido.

—_Realmente tengo que hablar con él… ¡tengo que saber porqué anda todo el tiempo detrás de mí! _—pensó Kurama mientras se daba por finalizado el entrenamiento.

Rápidamente se acercó al mayor y lo llamó:

—Minamisawa…

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Kurama algo serio. Se extrañó al verlo con esa expresión y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

Kurama miró hacia los lados y vio que no había nadie alrededor… ¡bien, era un momento perfecto!

—¿Por qué no paras de andar detrás de mí? —soltó de golpe mientras fruncía el ceño, haciendo que el mayor arqueara una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—¡Siempre estás detrás de mí, acosándome! ¿Por qué?

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos… Kurama lo miraba esperando una respuesta y Minamisawa parecía estar procesando esa pregunta. De repente, el mayor se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, sin más.

Kurama se sonrojó y después empezó a protestar.

—¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Suelta…!

—Te amo.

El menor abrió los ojos impresionado, aún no podía creer lo que ese chico le había dicho. El rubor se hizo más grande y su expresión se relajó.

—Kurama… —murmuró Atsushi mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla. El del pelo blanco levantó el rostro y lo miró a la cara, aún sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—Minami… —pero no pudo continuar, su amigo se acercó y lo besó, sin más.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar, se quedó quieto mientras su amigo le besaba, y él sin corresponderle. Al ver que Kurama no le respondía al beso, se separó de él y susurró:

—Era de esperarse que tú no sintieras lo mismo.

El mayor se fue de allí y Kurama seguía sin reaccionar.

—_¿Q-Qué acaba… de pasar? _—se preguntó el chico mentalmente mientras acariciaba sus labios algo ruborizado.

…

—_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré, qué haré, que haré? ¿QUÉ HARÉ? _—se preguntaba una y otra vez Kurama con los ojos en forma de espiral. La verdad es que había pasado todo el día anterior pensando en lo que había pasado después del entrenamiento y, por si fuera poco el día, estuvo toda la noche en vela. ¡Genial!

Hayami lo miró preocupado y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Kurama clavó sus ojos negros en los ojos de Hayami, haciendo que este último se sobresaltara.

—Hayami… —murmuró el chico haciendo que el otro lo mirara extrañado—. ¿Es normal que tu mejor amigo se te confiese y después te bese?

El chico se quedó de piedra y Hamano frunció el ceño y preguntó:

—¿Qué estás insinuando? Si tienes algo en contra de que Hayami y yo seamos novios, dilo claramente…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Kurama y contestó:

—Ah, no… no me refería a vosotros…

Tanto Hamano como Hayami se quedaron mirando al chico de cabello blanco, que permanecía un poco nervioso por las miradas de sus amigos.

—¿Acaso… —empezó preguntando Hamano con ojo crítico—… Minamisawa se te confesó y después te besó?

Kurama se quedó de piedra y después se ruborizó al máximo… maldita sea, ese Hamano era demasiado observador.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —preguntó Hayami sorprendido.

Kurama parecía una señal de tráfico indicando stop. Estaba realmente rojo y no sabía que decir. No se atrevía a negarlo, ya que sería mentira pero… tampoco se atrevía a afirmarlo.

—Esto… yo… no sé… yo… ah —el pobre Kurama no lograba decir nada coherente y con sentido, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Así que es verdad —afirmó Hamano con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Kurama se quedó impactado por la pregunta, realmente no sabía que decir. La verdad es que ese día no había visto a Minamisawa, desde que lo vio desaparecer en el entrenamiento después del beso, no volvió a verle ni un pelo.

—Es que yo no…

—Ya entiendo, no sabes lo que sientes ¿no? —preguntó Hamano—. ¿Eso eso?

El moreno asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza, se sentía tan estúpido.

—Eso es fácil de averiguar… ¿qué sentiste cuándo te besó? —preguntó esta vez Hayami.

Norihito se quedó pensando… ¿qué había sentido? Pues…

A la hora de la salida…

Kurama se dirigió hacia el aula de tercero para hablar con Minamisawa, necesitaba decirle algo muy importante… aunque no sabía si sería capaz de decírselo como era debido, tenía miedo a que no le salieran las palabras pero, ¿qué más podía hacer que intentarlo?

—Sangoku —llamó al portero al ver que salía del aula de tercero. El chico miró a su compañero de equipo y dijo:

—¿Eh? Ah, hola Kurama… ¿qué sucede?

—¿Minamisawa aún está en clase?

La pregunta del moreno hizo que el mayor lo mirara extrañado, pero después respondió:

—Ah sí… aún está en clase. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… es que necesito hablar con él, solo eso… gracias.

—De nada, adiós —se despidió el chico.

Kurama también se despidió de él y miró hacia el interior del aula… allí estaba, con una expresión pensativa y seria mirando por la ventana del aula, al parecer estaba solo él. El moreno tragó saliva y miró fijamente al mayor, sin poder despegar la vista de él.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el tiempo mirándome, Kurama? —preguntó Minamisawa de repente, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

—Eh… no, vine a hablar contigo sobre lo de… ayer —dijo algo ruborizado entrando en el aula y acercándose al chico de pelo violeta.

Minamisawa se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con él, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara más.

—¿Y bien?

—Tú… me… me… _¡Ah no! Me he vuelto a atascar! _—pensó Kurama mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?—. E-Esto tú… yo… me…

Minamisawa sonrió y se acercó a él sin que Kurama se diera cuenta mientras este apretaba los puños frustrado, se sentía un verdadero cobarde por no poder decirle lo que sentía.

"_Cuando te besó te pusiste nervioso ¿verdad? Eso demuestra que lo amas, si no sintieras eso por él te separarías al instante" _las palabras de Hayami seguían grabadas en su cabeza y no salían, la verdad es que no le costó mucho aceptarlo pero… ¡por alguna razón no se lo daba dicho!

Antes de que intentara decirlo de nuevo, sintió como Minamisawa lo volvía a besar. Kurama se ruborizó y esta vez le correspondió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tembló un poco al notar como la lengua de Minamisawa entraba en su boca y se ponía a juguetear con la suya.

El menor empezó a sentir calor cuando el otro le cogió por la cintura, apegándolo por completo a su cuerpo. Se separaron poco después con la respiración agitada. Kurama desvió la mirada rápidamente mientras que Minamisawa sonreía al verle con esa expresión avergonzada.

—Me alegro de que también me ames… Norihito —murmuró el mayor en su oído, aprovechando para darle una pequeña mordida al lóbulo. El menor soltó un pequeño y casi ahogado gemido al sentir esa acción, realmente no se la esperaba.

—¿Q-Qué te crees que haces? ¡Pervertido! —gritó Kurama apenado—. ¡Y no te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre! Además, ¡no dije que te amara!

—Pero has estado a punto… que viene siendo lo mismo —susurró mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda del chico. Este se ruborizó más y gritó:

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

—Creo que quieres decir: Tócame más… ¿no Norihito-kun?

—¿EH? ¡Cállate! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?

—Tu novio —susurró en su oído de nuevo, haciendo que el menor se quedara sorprendido.

—¡No recuerdo que me lo hubieras pedido!

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—¡No! —gritó totalmente avergonzado. Minamisawa sonrió y dijo:

—Bien… lo tomaré como un sí.

—¡¿Cómo?

Sí, su relación iba a ser de lo más interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne, k tal? A mi personalmente me gustó la última parte! XD Creo que me salió graciosa, me divertí mucho! jajaja<strong>

**Bueno, no sé si se me da bien, el caso es que me gusta mucho el Minamisawa x Kurama, espero que a vosotros también jajaj!**

**Bueno, sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
